


Unconventional

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Life hasn't been easy for Jason Todd and Roy Harper, the screw up black sheep of their families. The two alphas have always drifted through life with the weight of past failures on their shoulders. They've only ever had each other even if it took them some time to realize that.





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back, but this is the first time I've posted anything so hopefully it's not terrible. Probably ooc
> 
> _Prompt: "I don't care if you're also an alpha, I want to claim you."_

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

It was just a local bar in some city neither cared to remember the name of. All they knew was that the city was far from either of their shitty mentors and families. There was a benefit to not having a city to tie themselves down. They could take off whenever either of their pasts got to much. Currently Arsenal and Red Hood were in between missions with no work and little distraction from old hurts. Which was why Roy whisked Jason away out of country to get away from the drama of the Bat family. He had seen how upset Jason had been over his recent visit to Gotham. Brooding over the really bad fight with Bruce was apparently more appealing than telling Roy anything.

Still, he had seen some of the bruises. It always infuriated him. Bruises and injuries were a common thing for vigilantes and for two hot heads it was even more common. However, the fact that Jason's bruises came from his supposed father who everyone knew never listened to anyone but himself seemed to irk him even more. Combine that simmering anger with his own loneliness and self-doubt, they were both in a funk. That was why the two were at a bar, beer bottles sitting in front of them. It was really a stupid thing to do with Roy's past addictions and Jason's tendency to drink heavier when brooding.

Luckily the bar was pretty quiet and empty. In the darkness of a back booth, the two sat side by side downing shot after shot. The sole fact that Jason had slid in beside Roy instead of taking the other booth across the table was enough to confirm that his partner felt like shit. Roy could already feel the buzz and knew he needed to back off or risk falling into darker habits. He hadn't really come for himself anyway. He came to get Jason drunk and let him blow off some steam by maybe hassling the pool sharks or beating up some asshole alpha who couldn't keep their mouth shut or hands to themselves.

That was what he had been expecting, but instead he got Jason's face mushed into his folded arms on the table. Roy sighed stretching out on the seat beside him.

"Jaybird," Roy sighed reaching down and he swore he was just going to scrub his hair looking to annoy some emotion out of him. Instead he found his fingers sinking into soft black curls watching the strands move and tangle around his fingers. When Jason didn't shove him off or punch his lights out for the contact, the archer continued to pet his hair even lightly scratching Jason's scalp. The younger alpha turned his head towards Roy, eyes closed and a slight relaxation slowly easing out his features. This wasn't the effect he meant for but it was probably better anyway.

He watched the years fade away from that worn face showing his true age and reminding Roy just how hard Jason's young life had been. This was his best friend, the man who helped him better himself when everyone else had given up on him. His Jaybird had saved him when no one else would.

Things were different now without Kori. It was just the two of them. Sure he missed Kori and her familiar warmth, but the hurt was better with his Jaybird beside him. They were just two failed sidekicks, two hothead alphas who screwed up and were screwed over by the world. Roy was left to waste away with his addictions. Jason had been isolated and rejected and left to die at the hands of a madman. They shared similar pain, similar hurts and issues. Maybe that was why the two of them could actually get along. Sure they had their fights, but what relationship, platonic or romantic, didn't?

Jason was a hot head. He was the stereotypical alpha full of aggression, violence, and no control. He was dangerous with no regard for others. Roy was a wreck. He could be unreliable, obsess over things to a concerning intensity, and had a legendary exploding temper. At least that's all everyone else ever saw them as: broken unstable people. They should constantly be at each other's throats, but that was where everyone was wrong about them. They were so much more and no one would ever really know because none of them ever looked further into their pain.

The Red Hood's aggressive murderous image was just that, an image. He was so much more than that. He was a hurt child still afraid of the horrors he faced and of the clown hiding in the dark with a crooked grin. He was a child who craved love and comfort and affection, but was so damn afraid of rejection. He had been let down by everyone in his life so many times that he shut everyone out too afraid to risk his heart. Roy was desperate for acceptance and yet he painted himself as a man who didn't need anyone's approval. To find that love and approval he craved, he resorted to the bottle and the needle. He was clingy and insecure and a powder keg of simmering anger. It really was fitting that the two fuck ups found solace in each other. 

They had their fair share of moments picking each other up after life knocked them down. There had been nights were Jason stayed beside him as he suffered through withdrawal, throwing up and shaking with fever. There had been countless days where the bubbling green waters left Jason a writhing mess that couldn't leave the bed without help so Roy had stayed to take care of him and comfort him.

Looking at Jason, Roy didn't think there was anyone else in the world who had seen him at his worst and still stuck by him. He knows no one has seen Jason so vulnerable and weak...well maybe Talia had, but he's the only one Jason would trust to hold him through the nightmares and memories and torment. That level of trust was heavy, took his breath away, but he relished every moment his Jaybird let him see these parts of him.

"Jaybird," Roy's voice was so quiet, so gentle, as if he was afraid to break the moment.

Jason's eyes peaked open barely showing the shining teal that had slowly returned once the green of the Pit began to recede. Roy's petting paused as those eyes blinked open more. The haze of alcohol barely clouded his mind; a testament to his new tolerance thanks to the Pit. They sat there, not moving and simply staring at each other for several moments before Jason moved. The sound of the faux leather of the booth creaking under the change of weight was Roy's only warning before he was pressed against the wall with the full weight of vigilante pressing up against him. The dark haired alpha curled his hands in Roy's long red hair, off setting his ridiculous trucker hat.

He felt Roy's hands instinctively grip his waist as he surged forward to catch the archer's lips with his own. It was rough and a bit uncoordinated, more teeth than anything and yet Roy found himself responding before he even realized what was happening. He had Jason pressed against him, gripping his hair, and their mouths were tangled in a hot messy kiss. He could feel every line of Jason's body pressing against him. He ran his hands up that lean muscle until he had a hand in dark locks. With a tug he moved Jason into a better position and took control of the kiss turning it from a mess into a sloppy amazing kiss full of teeth, tongue, and spit.

The taste of vodka and whiskey and tobacco hung between them. Jason groaned and Roy couldn't get enough of it. He slid his hand under the shirt feeling the smooth skin disrupted by raised scars. The shiver the scrap of nails elicit had Roy hungry for more. He couldn't get enough. He held Jason close, scratched down his back as he held his head exactly how he wanted. His tongue dove into his Jaybird's mouth, lapping at every inch of that glorious mouth, testing his sharp canines and wrestling with his tongue. He felt more than heard Jason's softer purrs. Jason's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, one hand always tangled in red hair.

The desperate need to breathe was the sole thing that separated them, but Jason didn't go far. Foreheads pressed together, they shared panting breathes. Jason's pupils were blown from lust and want. That stunning teal gleamed out from dark lashes that fluttered shut at the touch of Roy's thumb caressing his cheek. He always knew the ex-Robin was hot. All of the Bats were walking wet dreams. The hero community and several villains lusted after them. Roy wasn't immune to it. Jason was hot. He wasn't like Dick's graceful elegant beauty or Tim's delicate fairness. He was rough with hard edges and a wild nature. He was handsome, gorgeous in his own right, but there was something about him that was so dark and alluring.

A small grin pulled at Roy's lips. "How long has that been building up?"

Jason tightened his grip on Roy's hair. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Can definitely do." He could kiss Jason all night long and he did until the bar closed and they stumbled back to the motel room, falling into one of the beds unable to stop the rather hot make out session. Jason passed out in Roy's arms. It was the first time in years that he slept peacefully throughout the night and the first time he woke up not to screaming, but to soft lips pressed against his skin. He could get used to this light feeling in his chest.

~ * ~

"Harper," Jason growled as the archer pressed him up against the alley wall. This wasn't what he had been expecting when Roy called him in on a possible job. He was expecting one of the redhead alpha's strange schemes, not to be pinned against the brick wall with Roy pressing every hard inch of his body against him.

"Names," Roy teased licking his chin and then along the line of his jaw. His hands were iron on Jason's wrists, pinning them to the wall. His body pressed him back, immovable.

The air was stagnant. The alley smelled a disgusting mix of trash, piss, and rot. The stench from the bay added to it since they were near the docks of the coastal city. The heat of summer was in full swing, staved of slightly by the night. Thankfully their suits were built to take some of the heat. Still even with the cooling system, sweat coated their exposed skin. The heat coloring his cheeks had nothing to do with the weather however. It had everything to do with those slightly chapped lips mouthing along his jaw and then at his throat. It was instinct that had Jason's head falling back at the harder bite on his throat. The indignation rose to drown out the brief submission.

"What the hell, Harper." Jason snarled.

Roy rumbled deep in his throat never moving his mouth from Jason's vulnerable neck and releasing his hands. Then Jason's breath hitched like a punch to the gut as he was being lifted into the air, his legs immediately locking around Roy's waist. Jason's arms came up around the archer's neck, nails digging harmlessly into the thick leather of the archer's armor. He couldn't help how breathless he got whenever Roy reminded him how freaking strong his arms were. He could feel the pull and bulge of the muscles in those incredible arms now holding his thighs up.

He should be shoving the idiot off since anyone could walk in on them. He shouldn't be relaxing against the brick wall tilting his head back while Roy worked his teeth into his flesh. He'd have bruises; deep, dark, possessive bruises that Roy would obsess over until new ones took his attention. This wasn't a good idea. They were in full view of every thug, crook, and criminal. The last thing he needed was for Red Hood to be found in Arsenal's arms with Arsenal leaving prominent marks on his throat. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

A low warning growl, a challenge to the alpha pinning him down slipped past his lips. "Roy, not the place."

Roy growled even lower and Jason just melted, a choked off groan escaping him as Roy rubbed his very hard cock against Jason's ass. It was easy to forget that Roy was just as dangerous as Jason. Everyone mistook him for an incompetent, easy going goof. He was far from that. He was a genius, a risk taker. He wasn't afraid to do what others wouldn't. Jason didn't trust anyone like he trusted Roy Harper. The fool had wedged himself under his cold hard exterior.

"Roy," His voice was already so wrecked and hoarse and Roy hadn't really done anything. Roy pulled away from his throat at the quick submission. Noses brushed as green eyes gleamed mischievously up into shining teal. A few quick playful nips at a quivering lower lip, a purposeful grind into his soft ass, a pleased smile at a muffled curse. Roy was enjoying his Jaybird's reactions. 

Then they heard the sound of gunshots, tires screeching, and a copious amount of screaming. 

"Duty calls." Roy pulled back with an annoyed grin.

"Fucking really?" Jason groaned dropping his head against Roy's shoulder.

"You know what this means right?"

"That we need to get out of here before any cops happens to show up?"

"No, Jaybird, it's our first official cock block."

Jason kicked him back on his ass and grappled away.

~ * ~

It had been awhile since Jason had returned to Gotham and in all honesty Roy knew he didn't want to, but Tim had called. He said he needed Jason's connections to help on his case. Of all the Bats, Tim was the only one Jason liked, the only one he would brave the hell of Gotham for. It was ironic that the replacement Jason had felt so betrayed by was the only Bat he would tentatively call a brother. So, Roy and Jason found themselves sitting in one of Tim's safe houses that Bruce had no idea about. Jason trusted Tim and that was enough for Roy.

Jason sat on the floor in front of the coffee table where a mess of files, tech, and weapons cluttered it. Tim was beside him, the two talking over the case. Roy wasn't paying much attention to it since it didn't really involve Arsenal. He came as support to Jason and backup to Red Hood. They didn't need him, so he turned his focus to Jason. He was talking about some meet up ignoring Roy on the couch behind him. It was relatively easy to coax Jason to lean back between his legs. Without much care, he relaxed resting his head on Roy's thigh and earning a quick quizzical look from Tim that Jason appeared to miss. 

Nothing changed as the two Bats debated on the best way to deal with an informant. Roy combed his fingers through his Jaybird's hair gently untangling knots and scratching along his scalp paying close attention to the places he liked best. Pretty soon he had Jason completely relaxed against him stretched out on the floor beside him. He must be truly relaxed since he wasn't commenting on the now narrowed suspicious eyes Tim was giving them which bordered on a silent lecture towards Roy. 

"Well, I'm heading off to bed." Jason yawned stretching back against Roy. The redhead couldn't help the smile when he looked down into Jason's relaxed face. "Which means you've got to let go."

"Hmm," Roy answered combing through his hair one last time before releasing him. Jason pushed himself up stretching his arms over his head letting Roy steal a peak at the chiseled muscle beneath his shirt.

He let out a groan before grinning at Tim. "Little vigilantes need sleep too."

"Yeah yeah, I need to talk to Roy then I'm off to bed. I swear." Tim waved him off. Jason shrugged. He smacked Roy's dumb hat as he passed before disappearing into the guestroom. 

Roy felt Tim's eyes boring into him the entire time waiting only until they both heard the shower starting.

"Are you and Jason a thing?" He should have known the best detective of the Bats would jump right to the point.

"And what if we are?" Roy retorted. It was always best to be on guard around anyone from the League or Titans. Anyone from the Bats made him even more wary. He knows Jason trusted Tim enough to dare come back to Gotham, but Roy was the one who had to see the aftermath. He had to help piece Jason back together after every run in with Bruce.

Tim was silent as he studied Roy and if Roy didn't live with Jason, he probably would have fidgeted more under that cold hard gaze. There was no noise aside from the distant sound of the shower turning off and the city outside the walls. The standoff abruptly ended when Tim's icy gaze softened.

"He trusts you, Roy, more than anyone else in the world. Take care of him. He's been hurt too many times by the people he loves. You hurt him, I'll sick Cass on you." Tim threatened.

Roy snorted. "That's just scary." He stood heading back to the guest room. "Don't worry, Tim. I'm not going to hurt him."

"You better not."

Roy shut the door behind him, pausing to lock it before allowing his eyes to move up and find his Jaybird relaxed on the bed in an old T-shirt and thread bare sweats. He couldn't help the smile or the twist of arousal in his gut. Jason looked up and met his gaze, his easy smile falling slightly at the growing heat in Roy's eyes. He leaned back into the pillows, baring his throat in invitation something that had become easier to do with the older alpha. A deep growl escaped the redhead before he could stop himself and he made his way over to the bed falling over Jason and pinning him down.

"I take it that Tim's protective brother speech is done?" Jason breathed as Roy's hot mouth latched onto his throat.

"Not so much a speech as a stare down." Roy murmured.

A stray hand trailed along the contours of muscle to the front of Jason's sweats. His breath hitched as his head fell back against the fluffy pillows. He sprawled out over the mattress with Roy's weight on top of him. It surprised him how quickly that heavy weight became a comfort, how it had never felt confining or restrictive. He felt safe, warm, protected and those were things he had rarely ever had. He found himself craving it even though he knew alphas didn't like being pinned. Maybe something was wrong with him that he enjoyed what sent many alphas into a fight. It didn't really matter when he had Roy fitted comfortably between his legs, lazily petting his skin under his shirt.

It had taken a while for Jason to be this comfortable with Roy's touch. He was still twitchy and avoided anyone else who tried even casual contact. Years of self struggle and then Roy and Kori's constant affection helped him control his instinct to jump at the slightest skin to skin contact. However letting Roy caress and touch his scars had been a whole new boundary. It was a good thing Roy knew how to handle wild dangerous animals.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jaybird. You know that. I would never hurt you." Roy pressed a soft kiss to the large faded scar across Jason's hip. He felt the younger alpha's muscles tense before relaxing. It was a small victory, but it still drew a triumphant smile as Roy trailed his slightly chapped lips up to a slight discoloration from a half Lazarus healed burn on his shoulder.

Jason was a mix of marks. Newer scars from after the Pit stood out stark and vibrant against his skin, still looking horrible and healing. Then there were the marks from before the pit: darkened spots from flash burns, faint pink lines from knives, whips, and god knew what else covering him. The Pit supposedly healed all wounds, but his scars were only faded. They were reminders of what the clown had done, what life had done to him. Now Roy was worshiping every scar, taking his time to map out every marring to his skin. He was careful with Jason, watching every move and never making it more than loving touches.

"You're safe, baby." A gentle smile accompanied a firm reassuring squeeze to Jason's hand as the other came up to cup Jason's cheek. "You know Tim would make sure no one could ever sneak in and any Bat has to go through me. No matter where we are, you'll always be safe with me."

"I know." Jason whispered afraid to speak any louder. He reached up to draw Roy into a kiss, soft and worshipful and tinged with need: the need to be enough, to be loved, to be accepted.

Roy answered the desperate silent questions with his own promises. He was enough. He was more than Roy could ever deserve and he loved him with every part of his soul. Jason was all he needed. He didn't need drugs or alcohol as long as Jason stayed by his side. Jason was his partner. He pulled back panting for breath to gaze down at Jason's blushing face with his hooded eyes. He shifted and unintentionally rubbed against Jason's crotch and forcing a soft moan out of both of them.

"Roy," Jason gripped red strands of hair.

"Sorry," Roy groaned moving to rest his head on Jason's shoulder, face tucked into his throat. He could barely refrain from continuing to grind against Jason.

"Fuck," Jason hissed, but there was no heat and he spread his legs to let Roy move into a better position, grinding their lengths together through jeans and sweats. His gentle movements picked up to full on thrusts against Jason. "Hope Tim soundproofed the walls."

Roy smiled. "You know he did. You're okay. You're good, baby. So good." Roy latched his lips to that gorgeous arched neck where his numerous marks claimed Jason as his.

Jason's breath was growing into a pant. His hand in Roy's hair ran down his back, nails clawing through his shirt before he gripped the hem and started tugging it over his partner's head. Roy growled, but broke away from leaving marks to throw his shirt off not caring where it fell. It gave Jason plenty of time to sit up and tug his off as well. Roy had to get his hands on the gorgeous alpha beneath him. He ran his fingers through raven locks tilting his head back so he could devour him in a kiss. The younger alpha snaked his free hand between their moving bodies to pop open Roy's low hanging jeans. Roy groaned against his lips pausing to let Jason open his pants and shove them down enough to pull his hard cock out from his underwear. The younger teasingly tugged along his hard cock before releasing it to shove his own sweats down. He groaned when Roy pushed him down then nipped a bit hard at his throat.

"Feel good, Jay?" Roy's voice was so husky and filled with unrestrained lust. It sent shivers down Jason's spine.

"Get up here and kiss me." Jason growled low drawing Roy's mouth away from his dully aching throat to his lips. Roy grinned against his mouth instantly dominating as he braced his hands on the mattress just beside either side of Jason's head. Jason's own hands slid up to Roy's shoulders before he dragged his nails down Roy's bare back.

Sly lust and mischief glowed in his eyes as he watched Roy arch back, eyes closed and groaning in pleasure. He turned his head down at Jason with green eyes glinting with predatory light. His breath caught while strands of fire fell around Roy's gorgeous face. Those freckles never looked so sexy. Roy snapped his hips forward hard forcing a breathless moan from the younger. Then, Roy's face was back against Jason's, foreheads pressing together and pants mingling.

"One of these days, I'm going to fuck you into the mattress, Jaybird." Roy rumbled low.

"Holy shit, fuck Roy." Jason moaned, but Roy didn't give him a second to collect his now spiraling thoughts as he started back up a harsh rhythm grinding their throbbing cocks together.

Roy hummed swiveling his hips as he rutted over Jason's abs. "You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like to be pinned down as I use you? You'd take my cock so well. Fuck your abs feel good. You have no idea how much I just want to lay you out and lick every inch of this gorgeous skin."

Jason was full on blushing now, turning his head in an attempt to hide, but then he heard that deep growl and snapped to obey. Wide teal eyes met predatory green and then a throaty moan had Jason nearly going limp. His hands came down slipping under Roy's jeans to push them down as he cupped the alpha's ass encouraging harder thrusts. His poor trapped cock was subject to Roy's warm body grinding against him, using him. 

"God, you feel so fucking good. Jaybird, Jay, you have no idea. I want to fuck you so bad. Want to fuck your tight little hole and make you squirm on my knot and fill you up with my cum." Roy was nearly snarling in his ear with teeth bared and throat rumbling with dominant growls. 

Red Hood may be the leader in the field, but Jason knew Roy was in charge when they were like this.

Roy's knot was growing and Jason could feel it. He cursed at the hot press of his length because Roy was not small. His knot was big, bigger than Jason's and he had incredible stamina. Roy let out a sharp hiss which prompted Jason to wrap a hand around Roy's knot relieving the sting of not having pressure on it. Jason brought his other hand to his own cock when his knot began to form following Roy's thrusts when the redhead thrust hard jostling Jason as cum painted long heavy stripes along Jason's stomach. Roy reached down chasing away Jason's hand from his own cock as he began furiously stroking.

"Fuck, oh fuck, Roytoy." Jason moaned throwing his head back as he quickly came as well. His spunk joined Roy's on his stomach. Roy grinned pulling away from Jason as he shuffled awkwardly back on his knees. Jason let him, panting and staring up at the ceiling when he felt a wet tongue lapping up the mess on his stomach. His head shot up to stare down at Roy."Really?"

"You taste good."

"It's your mess too."

"Hmm, we both taste good."

Jason groaned letting his head fall back. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Nope, you're not allowed to die any time soon." Roy rumbled. "Although I do promise to make your toes curl."

Jason glared at him, but moaned when Roy continued to lick him clean. "Death of me."

Roy grinned. He slipped off the bed to chuck off his clothes hearing Jason snort when he sauntered naked to the guest bathroom to grab a wet wash cloth and clean himself. He returned to clean Jason up before pulling on a pair of briefs and curling under the covers pulling Jason back against his chest. 

"Goodnight, Jay."

"Hmm, goodnight."

~ * ~

Jason liked to cook. That was something Roy and Kori had learned living with him. He was good at it too. Years of travel had given him a wide collection of recipes and gifted ingenuity allowed him to craft savory meals from strange ingredients. Roy never bothered learning so like most busy vigilantes who didn't have their own kitchen staff he had lived off take out. Jason pretty much banned it save extraordinary circumstances. Roy didn't mind. He got to watch his Jaybird cook and enjoy awesome food. He also got to tag along as Jason grabbed groceries. Though his input was often ignored, he still liked to watch him pick through fruits.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you weren't clinging." Jason angled his head back to see vibrant red hair. Roy simply grinned unrepentant as he stayed plastered to Jason's back arms around his waist.

"Yeah, but that means I've got to let go of you." Roy teased with a grin.

Jason rolled his eyes, but Roy didn't miss the way he relaxed back into him. He did however relax his own grip moving to stand beside him with an arm around Jason's waist and his hand slipping into his back pocket. He couldn't help but smile while watching Jason go through his ritual of choosing the right pears. He leaned down to steal a quick kiss earning a half-hearted growl at the display of affection. Roy chuckled looking up as Jason continued to look over the fruit.

The quaint farmer's market wasn't too busy. It was out of the way and pretty local. Leave it to Jason to find these small out of the way family stores. He always preferred these little corner places. There were only a few people moving about. These were the people who lived like Jason had in the poorest parts of the city. Here among these people they didn't get odd looks from being two male alphas together like they did elsewhere. Here, it was just not something people cared about.

Of course there was one pair of ocean blue eyes staring at them. It took all of his control to keep Roy from freezing the moment he laid eyes on Dick fucking Grayson staring at them from a few aisles off. A wave of possessiveness overwhelmed him as he stared down the alpha while tightening his hold on Jason. There was no telling how long Dick had been watching him, but there was no denying what Dick saw and regardless of how dense the man could be, he understood people. Roy watched as Dick's eyes flicked down to Roy's hand then back up to meet the archer's eyes. 

Then Roy felt Jason tense. He swore he could feel every muscle coil, ready to fight. It drew Roy's attention back to his partner. He tightened his grip on him before lowering his head to rumble comfortingly then stamped down on the thrill of victory when Jason did relax partially to his assurance. He met Jason's eyes.

"Roy," Jason growled, but there was a sense of panic in his voice.

"Nothing to worry about, Jaybird." Roy murmured nuzzling against his neck. It had the desired effect as the younger alpha eased further. Roy then turned hard eyes towards Dick. "We're done anyway, aren't we?"

There was a flash in Dick's eyes as they narrowed in a challenge, but Roy wasn't having it. He bared his teeth back in answer before pulling away from Jason.

"I'll distract him. You keep doing your cute shopping thing." Roy flashed a smile.

It had the desired effect. "I'm not cute."

"Babe, you're fucking adorable." Roy rumbled. He pinched Jason's side before sharing another look with him. "Go on. It'll be fine."  
Jason was quiet. He glanced up at Dick before returning his gaze to Roy and nodding. Roy smiled and let him slip out of his grip. When Jason slipped out of view, Roy rounded on Dick.

"Fuck off."

"You're dating Jason?" Dick sounded so affronted with a look of disbelief, disapproval, and disappointment. He had absolutely no ground to judge him or Jason. The bastard had a string of failed relationships; half born out of the need to rebel against Bruce. 

With defensive anger rising like acid in the back of his throat, Roy bristled. "Fuck off, Dick." 

"Seriously Roy? I don't know who I should be angry at. You or him." Dick glared. "What the hell are you thinking? Jason isn't stable. He's dangerous and what about you?"

"What about me, dick?" Roy snapped. "You don't get a single fucking say in our lives." He didn't back down as Dick tried to stare him down. "You don't know Jason or me. You don't get to judge us. Leave us the fuck alone."

"How can I not worry about you!" Dick hissed. "You're a recovering addict and Jason's mentally unstable. He's a ticking time bomb."

Roy's hands tightened into fists. It took all his strength not to swing out and beat Dick's perfect pretty face in. It was only the sight of Jason moving towards the exit that kept him from giving into his desires. "You have no place in our lives. I'm not you're friend or teammate and Jason isn't your family. What we do has nothing to do with you or any of the others. Leave us alone." 

He left quickly not giving Dick a moment to respond. Jason was waiting by their old beat up car. He was nibbling on his lip with nerves and had his arms crossed. His entire demeanor was tense and ready for a fight. So, Roy plastered a big smile on his face as he approached. Ignoring everything and everyone, he sauntered over to his Jaybird, pressed him against the car, and stole his mouth for his own. Like clockwork, all that tension released leaving him boneless and pliant.

"Let's get home, Jay." Roy leaned down to give a bit of a firmer bite to Jason's throat. By the tell of the shiver, he got the message.

Roy accosted him the moment they stepped foot in their safe house. It took some maneuvering to shove cold things in the fridge as hands steadily groped and outer layers were strewn across the safe house. They eventually made it to the bedroom where it became clear Roy wouldn't wait anymore as he threw Jason down on the bed. He grunted blinking up at Roy looming over him. 

The redhead panted against his throat. "Fuck Jay, I want you bad."

"Ya don't say?" Jason deadpanned looking up at him unimpressed.  
Roy answered his snark with a deep growl while his fingers curled around Jason's belt loops and dragged him down the bed and towards him. He grunted, bouncing on the mattress while the redhead showed off his strength. The blankets were kicked off and most of the pillows were on the floor, but neither alpha cared. Roy drank in the image of Jason under him. He still had his worn Gotham Knights shirt on hiding all of that scarred muscle. Roy had ditched his own shirt in the living room with his jeans unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips. 

He ran his hands up under Jason's shirt, rucking it up and scratching his nails along sensitive skin. Jason surged up for a kiss and who was Roy to deny him? Of course Roy could get single minded so leave it to Jason to multitask. He pulled back to tear his shirt off forgetting about it the moment it was off his body. Roy took a moment longer to admire the sex god he had in his bed before shoving him down. His hands immediately went to fumble with Jason's buckle and pants.

"Sh-shit, Roy." Jason gasped as teeth sank into his shoulder, drawing faded bruises back to full bloom.

Ever since he let Roy near him, he constantly wore the possessive bruises from the older alpha. He didn't bother hiding them when they went out. There were looks, especially with Roy's tendency to hold him in against his side with a possessive arm around his waist. At first the disgusted looks had made something cold and sick form in his gut, but then Roy would always kiss him like they weren't in public and flipped off anyone who threw slurs at them. Now he didn't care. It wasn't socially acceptable for two male alphas to be together. A female and male pair would have been accepted by society, but they didn't give a single fuck about the world.

"God Jaybird, you smell so good." Roy released his throat to nip his way up along his jaw.

Jason hummed tilting his head back into the pillows when he felt Roy rip his jeans open. He loved how he was manhandled into place and stripped down like a doll. It took his breath away with how unassumingly strong his partner really was. He didn't bother getting in the alpha's way as Roy tugged his belt free, but his breath did hitch as Roy lifted his hips to tug his jeans and boxers down. Roy grinned as he ran his eyes over Jason's nude form drooling over every muscle, scar, and freckle. He loved this man beneath him.

He leaned over Jason grinning menacingly as he pinned Jason's wrists to the bed above his head and kissed him hard, hot, and desperate.

"R-Roy," Jason moaned arching and baring his throat for him. The redhead chuckled dark and low.

"Keep your hands right here." Roy growled. "Don't move them, got it?"

Jason sucked in a breath as he closed his eyes. He could barely contain the whine when Roy squeezed his wrists. His eyes flicked open at Roy's alpha growl to see those dark, dark green eyes burning into him.

"Got it?"

A breath of air escaped him. "Yes, yes Alpha."

That earned him a deep purr. "Good. Move and I'll have to punish you."

Jason moaned in almost anguish as he curled his fingers around each other to keep his hands busy. Roy's grin turned even more troublesome as he slid down Jason's body. His rough fingers ran along surprisingly smooth skin as his mouth worked down the hollow of his Jaybird's throat to his collarbone where he bit down hard enough to leave several marks. He felt the shudder when he ran his nails lightly over his chest down to run his thumb over a perk nipple. He relished the moans he received as he pinched and teased until the flush on Jason's cheeks reached down to his chest.

The younger alpha was moaning and crying out. Roy usually teased him to the brink of breaking, but he didn't have the patience or desire to draw this out. He still felt the lingering threat from Dick. His body surged with adrenaline. His mind could only focus on one thing: reestablishing his claim on his mate. He needed to prove to his mate that he was strong, capable; that he was good enough to be Jason's alpha. He left a trail of harder bites along his torso. He could feel muscles spasm under his lips and tongue and teeth. A quick hard nip on the sensitive skin just below Jason's belly button had the younger jolting with a stuttering moan escaping his lips.

"Bastard," Followed when Roy scratched up his side making him shiver and really testing Jason resolve not to move. His nails biting into his skin. He cried out at the feeling of those roughened fingers trailing right past his cock to immediately massage the tight ring of muscle at his entrance.

"F-fuck, Roy. Lube, get the lube, Roytoy." Jason panted.

Roy laughed as he groped blindly at the nightstand. "Eager, Jaybird?"

"Fuck you."

Jason got a smirk for his answer as Roy somehow got the top drawer open and grabbed the lube and condoms. It was Jason's turn to torture Roy as he grabbed the box and tossed it back into the drawer. Sure he was disobeying, but Roy didn't seem to mind when he wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and tangled his fingers into red hair to pull out the tie. He savored the silky red strands sliding through calloused fingers. Using that grip, he pulled Roy into a sloppy filthy kiss. "Don't need them, Roytoy. Want to feel you in me. Want to feel you filling me up."

Roy's eyes rolled with a heated groan escaping his throat in a low rumbled. "Shit, Jay."

The younger smirked, reaching up to nip his partner's mouth. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when Roy slammed him back into the bed. Roy bared his teeth, pressing lube slicked fingers against his partner's entrance. One deep breath and relaxing his muscles, those fingers pushed inside of him. Jason groaned, his back arching from the pressure and delicious sting. He spread his legs further, parting his thighs for Roy to lie between. He knew it wasn't normal for an alpha to so easily submit like this. He wasn't a beta or omega. It was expected that instincts would have him surging up to rip Roy's throat out for this. He didn't feel anything like that. He didn't feel weak or pathetic for this, but maybe it was because Roy respected him or that in the field their roles reversed.

None of that mattered. All he cared about was how good it felt to have Roy between his legs. His fingers, his voice, his everything, it all drove Jason higher.

Roy worked carefully to stretch Jason. His fingers crooked and twisted and scissored until he felt the muscles quivering around him. He pulled back to watch his partner come undone. Jason looked so beautiful: a faint blush working its way down from his cheeks to his chest, lustful hooded eyes, lips parted in soft pants. He watched every hitched breath, every gasp, moan, every movement until he had four fingers twisting and thrusting up into him.

Roy paused and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss. "You okay?"

Jason nodded as he scratched Roy's scalp then trailed his fingers to feel the day old stubble on his Roytoy's cheek. "I'm good, baby. I'm good."

Roy smiled. He stole another soft kiss. "Good, because I really need to knot you."

"Fuck, come on. Come on. Need you in me."

That was all the encouragement Roy needed. He pulled his fingers out, shimmied off his jeans and used excess lube to coat his cock. He gripped Jason's thighs, pushing them up and testing the flexibility the Bat boys were so well known for. He grinned as Jason glared at him before falling into a desperate moan with Roy's cock pressing up against his hot wet hole. The sheets bunched beneath straining fingers with the slow steady breach. Muscles stretched slowly with the sting burning through Jason. Roy rocked up against his younger partner watching as inch after inch disappeared into Jason. He listened to the whines and pants and cries feeling velvety walls clench around him just right.

He groaned falling forward over Jason. The younger gasped, legs trapped against his chest with Roy's forehead pressed to his shoulder. Roy stayed there fully seated inside of him and enjoying the rhythmic press of muscles working and milking around his shaft. He felt Jason's arms hook around his shoulders, nails biting into skin. Hips rutted against Jason drawing stuttering gasps from him.

"Fuck, Roy, baby." Jason moaned long and low. His hands trailing down to Roy's ass pulling him closer. Roy bucked forward groaning as he sat up to brace his hands on the mattress.

"That's it, Jaybird." Roy breathed. "Just like that. Take my cock like a good boy."

Jason whined. Roy laughed. His rutting hips drew back to feel the sweet silky walls of Jason's ass squeezing him just right. Nothing felt like Jason. No one felt this good. His hands dug into Roy's ass encouraging the hard thrusts even more, pushing Jason's body to accept the massive alpha cock. He panted into Roy's mouth when the older leaned down to mouth hungrily at his partner's lips.

"Roy, babe, please." Jason panted. His own cock was so hard and had been completely ignored this entire time. It sat throbbing on his belly leaking against his stomach. Roy scratched lightly down his length making him shudder. "Bastard!"

"Hmm, no worse than you." Roy pulled Jason's hands back to pin to the bed.

"I am not-ungh. Oh shit." Jason moaned as Roy began pounding him hard. He writhed not truly fighting Roy's hold with his legs falling further open. The harsh slap of skin on skin accompanied Jason's rather loud vocal moans and Roy's growling. Lusty teal eyes roved over the archer's body focusing on the strain of muscle, the fierce expression, the bulging arms that Jason practically drooled over.

"Fuck, Jay. You feel amazing. Yeah, squeeze my cock just like that. Such a good boy, so good." Roy growled, voice growing deeper and lower. "Taking my cock so well. Going to knot you. Going to fill you up with my come. You want that, right?"

"Yes," Jason moaned arching his back then wrapping his legs around Roy's waist. "Please, Alpha, please."

"Fuck." Roy groaned. He could feel his knot beginning to form as he drew close. Jason fell into incoherent moans and babbling as he felt the knot hit his rim, stretch him, and tug teasingly.

He came with Roy finally popping his knot in. Roy growled feeling the wet mess against his skin. He pressed hard and deep, grinding his knot as deep as possible. Teeth sank deep into Jason's shoulder nearly drawing blood as the wave of ecstasy caused the coil in Roy's gut snap. He came hard, drenching his Jaybird's ass. It took a moment for Roy to pull his mouth from Jason shoulder to look down at his partner. Jason was shaking, but he looked high from pleasure. He felt possessive joy flow through him at the sight of Jason open and vulnerable sitting on his knot. He leaned down to kiss the bite mark before whispering in Jason's ear.

"I love you too."

~ * ~

The white bandages had turned a pink hue and were steadily darkening. Jason had managed to reopen the wounds in his fitful sleep again. Nightmares and terrors had left him thrashing in his sleep, screaming and begging for Bruce to stop beating him. Roy did his best to keep Jason from hurting himself, but he needed to change the bandages. He chewed his lip as he looked down at the stained bandages. He reached over hesitantly to speak softly in the sleeping alpha’s ear.

“Jay, I need to change your wrappings.”

Jason mumbled as he stirred on the bed. Sleep instantly vanished as those sharp green eyes bolted open. However he relaxed after scenting Roy. He turned his head towards him while his body relaxed from its fight or flight response. The exhaustion hit him hard nearly sending him back to sleep. Roy rumbled low and comforting as he lulled the younger alpha out of his sleep. 

“Roy?” Jason’s voice was so broken, so hoarse from screaming in his sleep.

“Hey,” Roy gently stroked his hand through Jason’s hair. “C’mon, I’ve got to take care of you.”

Jason groaned as he slowly pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were droopy and a bit far away as he sat there limp. Roy leaned down and nuzzled in against his temple, lips brushing the scars forming from when his helmet shattered. It seemed to soothe the alpha who closed his eyes and hummed. With that, Roy moved to unwind the bloody bandages around Jason’s torso, arms, and neck. The sight of bruises left on Jason’s skin made Roy growl. Jason whimpered in response drawing Roy to nuzzle against him again, light and careful of the bruises and scratches there.

“Roy,” Jason’s breathing hitched.

Roy paused to take his face in his hands and wipe away the tears falling from his eyes. He was so messed up from the beating. His hormones were going haywire sending him into a submissive state to appease the perceived stronger alpha. He was vulnerable, broken, seeking reassurance. He couldn’t control his emotions, couldn’t put up the barriers he depended on. “Shh, Jay, I’m here. No one’s going to touch you. I’ll kill them. They’re not going to ever touch you again.”

“Alpha,” Jason breathed tilting his head back to invite Roy to bite his throat in submission, trying to appease his alpha.

“Easy,” Roy breathed. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

Jason whined again. He sighed deeply when the warm wet cloth ran over his skin to clean up the cuts and oozing blood before wrapping fresh bandages around his body. Roy rubbed the younger alpha’s arms.

“Hey, I’m going to get you something to drink so you can take your meds.” Roy murmured. “Then you can sleep.”

“Sleep,”

“Not yet, I’ll be right back.” Roy squeezed his shoulder carefully before letting Jason lie back down and relax. He didn’t try to fight sleep, which was ultimately would make it easier to medicate him. Roy slipped out to grab a drink and a the few pain meds that actually worked on Jason’s Lazarus Pit infused blood. 

Jason wasn’t very coherent when Roy returned.

“Hey there beautiful.” Roy teased. He handed Jason the glass of water and cup of pills. Jason grumbled as he threw back the pills chasing them with water before crashing back into the pillows.

“Think you can eat something for me?” Roy asked as he turned on the table lamp while Jason sat up. Jason groggily swiped at his face before leaning back against the headboard. The alpha smiled as he sat down handing Jason the plate.

Jason hummed closing his eyes. He bled tiredness. Roy pushed the plate into Jason’s lap. When Jason still didn’t fully respond, Roy let out a growl ordering Jason’s attention. “Come back to me, Jay.”

“I’m here. I’m here, Roy.” Jason mumbled opening his eyes.

Roy gave another growl. “You need to eat.”

Jason nodded again. It took some coaxing to get Jason awake enough to chew and swallow down some food. Roy remained beside him, allowing Jason to lean against him as he ate and drank. He encouraged a few more bites every time Jason paused until Jason finally pushed away the food. Roy held the bottle of water to Jason’s lips pushing him to drink it up before finally letting Jason crash in the pillows. He set the plate aside as Jason sank into the pillows. 

“Roy,” Jason whined. His hand weakly wrapped around Roy’s wrist. “Need you.”

“You have me, Jason. You have all of me.” Roy leaned down to kiss him. “You’ll always have me.”

With another pleading whine, Roy carefully climbed into the bed with Jason, pressing in against his side and looping an arm possessively around his waist. It seemed to be enough as Jason turned his head to breath in his partner. Roy ducked his head to lave gentle kisses over bruised skin. He let his alpha instincts rise up to rumble deep in his throat. It was enough to coax Jason into relaxing as the sound vibrated through him. He buried his face in Roy’s hair slowly falling asleep in the safety net of his partner’s scent.

Roy stayed at his side stroking over his partner’s skin as Jason relaxed. The healing process would be slow and arduous and there were definitely going to be a lot of issues. They needed to get out of the country as soon as possible once Jason was no longer bedridden. Until then, they were risking Bruce and the League finding them. The physical damage was was intense, but the mental hell Jason was going through was worse. He was closed off, distant. His own nightmares woke him screaming, left him unable to sleep as he clung to Roy. They hadn’t been this bad in years, not since they lived together with Kori. Roy spent plenty of nights holding Jason as he shook and screamed. His heart broke listening to Jason’s desperate please. He couldn’t do much but remind Jason that he was safe, to promise that no one was ever going to touch him again. 

Jason hasn’t been the only one suffering from nightmares. Roy has had his own share involving the man beside him. It had been so touch and go the first few days. That panic still lingered in his mind conjuring up images of Jason broken and dead. He dreamed he never saved Jason, dreamed of Batman having come to take Jason away, the worst being of Jason never waking up, of his breathing stopping and having no pulse. Often, Roy would wake from those nightmares scrambling to check for a pulse. He would spend the rest of those nights clinging to Jason with his fingers to his wrist counting each beat of his heart. 

~ * ~

Roy had been terrified when he saw Bruce dragging Jason by his broken helmet across the rooftop. His heart had been beating up his throat when he attacked, but he had been determined to save his partner, his best friend, his alpha. He braced Batman’s anger to rescue Jason. Now he was cleaning up the mess left behind, trying to pick up the pieces.

"That's not true, Jay. You are loved. I love you." Roy reached out to grab Jason's wrist before he stormed off into the night at the mercy of his own self-destructive thoughts.

Jason turned eyes on him that were a poor attempt at cold and narrow. Instead of hot anger and hatred, all Roy saw was hurt and self-hatred. "We're both alpha, Roy. We're freaks. You don't want an alpha."

"I don't care if you're also an alpha, I want to claim you." Roy blurted out.

Jason froze, starring at Roy. "You don't mean that."

"I do, Jay." He took the few steps until he was pressed up against him. He cupped Jason's cheeks feeling tears gather in his own as he swiped away one of Jason's. "I want to call you mine. I want you to be my mate. So what if we're freaks? When haven't we been? It's you and me against the world."

"Roy," Jason's breath hitched and he sounded scared, but his arms were winding around Roy's shoulders. "I'm a mess."

"So am I, but you know something? I haven't once touched a needle since you rescued me from that prison. I haven't gotten drunk since that night you kissed me. And you, you haven't had so many nightmares since we started sharing a bed. Your panic attacks are down and you haven't run off to erase your memories. We're good for each other. I don't want to lose that." Roy reached up to pet through his Jaybird's hair. "I love you, Jason Todd. I want to claim you. Will you let me?"

Jason was quiet as he held onto him. "If we mate, I'm taking your last name."

Roy's heart skipped a beat. He coaxed Jason's head back to stare into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." 

Roy's face lit up with a large smile. He watched Jason shrug out of his jacket to expose his throat. Without a word, Roy reached up to cup his throat and drew Jason towards him. He nosed the sensitive spot just to the side of the center of Jason's throat making him shudder. The spot was the instinctual draw for all alphas, betas, and omegas. It was where a mating mark was placed. Roy sank his other hand into black curls pulling his head back before he sank his teeth into that sensitive fragile flesh until he pierced skin and tasted blood. He could hear Jason gasped, felt him cling tightly to him while he felt his life, his being linked to Roy's. Roy pulled off. He licked the oozing blood left on that surprisingly soft skin.

Jason was breathing heavily, but as their eyes met there was a flash and suddenly Roy was in Jason's arms gasping as teeth sank into his throat. Instantly the fuzzy bond between them snapped into clear focus. In that instant, they became forever linked as mates.

"I love you, Jason Harper." Roy breathed. Jason chuckled while resting his head on Roy's shoulder.

"Love you too, Roy Harper."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
